


let me taste your love (the sweetest thing in my life)

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: darling, we never know what love is. I pray that the taste of my lips and the rhythm of my heart are sufficient enough
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 58





	let me taste your love (the sweetest thing in my life)

**Author's Note:**

> boi, I was planning to make this for the six years anniversary, but I'm too late :(
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this

The night was still young; the soft glow of light from other buildings bathed the Future Industry building, sometimes a spirit or three flew by, with their bright and vibrant colors, making the building look taller and stronger than ever even after six years since their final battle with Kuvira. The world was, more or less, beginning settling with living side-by-side with the spirits, sure it wasn’t always smooth sailing, lots of misunderstanding here and there, but progress was made every day.

At first glance, nothing seems to be different, everything was as normal as ever, quiet even, for Republic City standard. It rained again this afternoon, understandable since it’s already a rainy season after all, but before the sunset, it stopped raining and the gray sky turned into warm purple and red after the sun slowly descended. It’s such nice and lovely weather, perfect for a good night sleep, or taking a night stroll around the city and enjoying the night market.

But alas, not even the cold could help one person to calm down.

Avatar Korra was pacing back and forth inside her girlfriend’s office for about five minutes now. Asami Sato was many things, but late was not one of them. If this happened another day, Korra won’t think much of it and probably would end up sleeping in one of Asami’s comfy sofas, but today was different.

Today was their six years anniversary.

Korra remembered it fondly as if it happened just yesterday, the two of them sneak away from Varrick’s party, just sitting together and watching the spirit portal, and then decide to have a vacation, just the two of them. And that time, Korra thought it was a good idea for both of them to step away from everything, they both deserved it and needed it really. So, hand in hand, they walked inside the spirit portal together as best friends, when they returned, they’re not only best friends, they’re also a girlfriend.

They told their friend a few weeks after that and didn't want to hide anything from them, not anymore. Opal congratulated them, while Bolin teased his brother because two of his exes ended up together. At first, Korra thought Mako would react badly, but he’s supportive as ever, although yeah it’s true what Bolin said how it was kind of weird that she and Asami ended up together. Telling the adults, were, well, not really their plan, and they didn’t exactly plan it. Except telling Korra’s parents, but that also ended up not going according to plan, at all.

Lin was there after they subdue a rebellion outside of the Earth Kingdom, and Asami, in her worried state after she saw Korra almost die, ran up to her and kissed her. Well, it was awkward as it could get, but after that moment, Lin was back to her usual self, she congratulated both of them and told them to keep the PDA to the minimum. She left while muttering _‘Kids these days!’_

Tenzin knew about their relationship after Korra and Asami had their first fight, she couldn’t even remember what was all that about, but she was furious and just flew to the Air Temple to calm herself down. She ended up doing meditation with Tenzin for a few hours. Tenzin laughed after their session, remembering all those times when Korra couldn’t even sit still for five minutes. ‘ _Spirits, it felt like a lifetime ago,’_ Tenzin said with a hint of nostalgia.

He didn’t ask anything, but Korra needed to ask someone about this. Every fight she had with Mako was never this big, well it was big at that time, but they’re both still young and hotheaded and the fight resolved on its own in the next morning (little did she knew that the problem did not, in fact, resolved on its own, they both just ignore it), and Korra didn’t want that happen with her relationship with Asami. To say Tenzin was surprised was an understatement, he felt like he wasn’t the right person to talk to when it comes to relationships, but nevertheless he helped Korra with his wisdom.

_“Relationship is about compromise, Korra. And trust. You need to trust Asami. Both of you can handle yourself just well, but that doesn’t mean the two of you couldn’t ask for help here and there. Talk, Korra. Communication is the foundation of a relationship, after all. And not just a romantic one, but also friendship. Go talk to her.”_

Korra planned on telling her parents about her relationship with Asami, and that’s why they went to Korra’s home for a week, plus it’s time for Glacier Spirits Festival anyway. Now how Korra envision telling her parents about her relationship with Asami was when they were having a nice dinner, her parents would probably make a joke or two about how they always hoped that Korra ended up with someone financially stable (being the avatar isn’t really a paying job, and you still need to eat, you know), they had a nice chat for a while before going to sleep. Everything was nice and simple.

But what actually happened?

Asami, filled with rage and jealousy because someone from the Northern Water Tribe kept flirting with Korra even though she politely told him that she’s already in a relationship, marched to Korra and kissed her right there and then, staking her claim for the avatar in front of everyone from both Water Tribes. After Asami realized what she had done, she ran away as fast as she could from the crowd, ignoring everyone that saw her.

When Korra found her later, she was talking with Master Katara in a hushed tone, Master Katara chuckled while Asami wiped her tears away with her handkerchief (Korra always steal Asami’s handkerchief every time she had to leave, it smelled like Asami, reminded her of home), she didn’t know what they were talking about that day, but whatever it was, she was very thankful to Master Katara. Well, Korra was right about one thing, her parents did make a joke about how glad they were that Korra finally ended up with someone financially stable.

Pema and Kya accidentally knew about their relationship. There was a small gathering for Rohan’s birthday at the Air Temple, and everyone was there, even Bumi and Iroh II. Korra and Asami offered to help Pema to cook, and of course, being the two of them didn’t really know how to cook, Pema left them in charge of cutting the vegetables. At first, Korra was worried that she was doing it wrong, but Asami assured her that Korra was doing a good job, and of course, the way Asami assured her was with a small kiss on the lips like they used to be doing within the safety of Asami’s estate could offer. They both froze up after they realized what they just did, but Pema and Kya didn’t do or say anything as if they didn’t see it.

But Pema hugged Korra on the way out, she told her that she was happy for them. And Kya winked at them after she sat next to Lin at the table.

When Korra kissed Asami’s cheek at the end of the day, it wasn’t an accident or trying to stake a claim at Asami, she was happy that she could be here, with her girlfriend, family, and friends. Well, the kids ended up teasing them relentlessly though, especially Ikki. But everything was fine, nice, and the two of them were happy, and that’s all that matters.

* * *

A year went by after their visit to the Spirit World, at first Korra thought nothing about it, but then Bolin asked her if she had a plan for the one year anniversary, and everything went to shit after that. Korra went into panic mode, no one could help her! Mako was away with Wu, Opal was helping her parents back home, and she couldn’t exactly ask Asami what she wanted for their one year anniversary, right? Or was there even an anniversary? Maybe Asami didn’t think much of their vacation back there? Maybe it was just another vacation for Asami?

_“Korra, ask her!”_

_“Bolin, I can’t! You have to help me!” Korra yelled as she gripped Bolin’s collar. “If it weren’t for you, I won’t be in this situation!”_

_“Korra, I assure you it’s best if you just ask Asami what she wants if you don't have any plans for the anniversary. What if she didn’t like what you buy for her?”_

_“Asami would probably pretend she likes it.”_

_“Exactly! And you said it yourself, no more pretending, right?” Korra nodded her head. “So come on, I’ll drive you to Asami’s place!”_

_“Bo, you can’t drive.”_

_“Um, excuse you, didn’t you watch my previous mover where I’m a legendary racer?”_

_“Bo, that’s not you. That’s your stunt double.” But Bolin ignored her and kept dragging Korra to the parking lot. “Bolin!”_

Bolin was right, they ended up talking all night long. Asami had the same dilemma as Korra since the two of them didn’t really talk about it. So they both agree that yes, they should celebrate the time they went on a vacation together, although per Asami’s idea that they should’ve celebrated it as the day they became girlfriend and not, you know, went on a vacation together. They agreed to do it every year but no surprises, as much as it looked lovely and romantic, Asami just couldn’t bring herself to like a surprise, because a surprise in her family always had a tragic ending.

Korra agreed, and that’s how it began.

* * *

Year two was, well, unique to say the least. They just took their relationship to another level, sex was something new and exciting for them to explore. So when Asami said that she wanted to test her new invention for their anniversary, it piqued Korra’s curiosity. But on the day of their anniversary, Asami said maybe it wasn’t a good idea, and Korra knew that Asami was just nervous. After talking a bit more, she told her why.

_“The world is still recovering from a war, Korra, war! And all I could think about is our sex life!”_

_In a way, Asami was right, but then again, if it weren’t for Asami and Future Industries, there’s no world left for saving. Sometimes Asami forgets that her contribution in stopping Kuvira was a big deal, she helped Korra in the fight, she helped Korra battle herself years ago before the final showdown at Republic City. Sometimes, Korra needed to remind her._

_“If it weren’t for your help, we wouldn’t be able to defeat Kuvira.” Korra kneeled down in front of Asami, hands on Asami’s knees. “You helped Republic City recover. You deserve a break, Asami.”_

_“Korra…”_

_“It’s okay to only think about us for tonight. Today is a special day, after all.”_

_Asami chuckled lightly. “Yeah, yeah it is.”_

_Korra smiled and offered her hand. “Rest with me? Just for tonight?”_

_“Not just for tonight,” Asami took Korra’s hand. “But every night.”_

_Sometimes Korra forgot just how brilliant Asami was, but after they tried Asami’s toy, yeah, she remembered now. She sucked at naming, though. Asami didn’t have a proper name for the toy and only called it ‘vibrator’ in her mind all this time. Well, the name is kinda fit though._

* * *

Year three came and both of them didn’t even have the time to remember their anniversary thanks to that stupid rebel gang that has been terrorizing Republic City for the past three months. When Lin asked for Team Avatar’s help to take them down, they didn’t think twice to agree and geared up for the fight. They should’ve prepared more, honestly. It was a miracle that they could survive and manage to capture almost all of the gang members.

By the time they got back to Asami’s estate, Korra wanted nothing more than just sleep until tomorrow, but then her stomach growled loudly and she remembered they haven’t eaten anything since this morning.

Asami was famished as well but didn’t know what to eat and she didn’t want to wake up the staff since it was already past midnight, so Korra suggested they should just order food from a bunch of restaurants. Asami, not having the energy to argue, agreed with her and that’s how they ended up surrounded by carton boxes from various places. After finishing her soup, Asami finally remembered what day it was and so did Korra, they both looked around their room and laughed, in a way, they're still celebrated their anniversary even though it’s not something they dream of.

But they’re still together, so that counted something.

* * *

Year Four was the year when Republic City slowly but surely returned to its former state under Zhu Li’s presidency. No more ruins of war scattered all over the city, no more spirits popping all over the place, people going out to see a new mover every weekend, more and more people bought Sato cars, everything was peaceful, so no wonder Cabbage Corp made a proposal about hosting another Pro-bending. Asami told her that she actually thought of that once, but given how the last time Future Industries and Pro-bending ever became a headline was because Amon destroyed the stadium, Asami didn’t dare to propose the idea to Zhu Li. President Raiko did fix the stadium after that, they even held a charity pro-bending tournament, but then Kuvira came and pro-bending was forgotten once again.

Until now, that is.

(Asami joked that she willingly let Cabbage Corp win for this turn since she already got a project to build the commuter rail service for Republic City, but she was sure Korra knew the real reason why she didn’t make that proposal to President Zhu Li.)

The Cabbage Corp invited Team Avatar for the opening fight. At first, Asami only wanted to come during the speech ceremony and then leave, everything about the Equalist made her heartache, and she didn’t want to remember that time when Amon managed to capture Korra. But when they arrived there, it was like stepping into another universe because they really built the stadium back from starch, no more lingering ghost from the past that sometimes Asami saw from the corner of her eyes. Everything was brand new, a new mark for a better future, Cabbage Corp CEO said. So Asami smiled and agreed to watch the opening fight, which was Fire Ferret versus White Falls Wolfbats.

With the addition of air bending, the game took a whole another level now. Korra was beyond ecstatic while fighting, it’s been a long time since Fire Ferret back in action again. Well, technically Asami didn’t revive the old team, but Cabbage Corp let them play plus Opal while wearing their uniform, for old time sake. Korra wasn’t complaining either when Asami kissed her after Fire Ferret won.

* * *

Ever since Korra knew her, Asami rarely talked about her family, maybe a snippet here and there. She felt bad every time she talked about hers or when they both went to the South Pole to visit Korra’s parents, Asami assured her that it was fine, she loved her parents. So it was a shock when Asami asked her if it’s okay if the two of them went to her mother’s grave for their five years anniversary. Asami didn’t have to ask twice for Korra to agree. They traveled to the Earth Kingdom the next morning.

Her mother was originally from the Earth Kingdom, daughter from a rich merchant. After her marriage, she followed Hiroshi to start a new life in Republic City. Her mother was also an only child, so does her father, if Asami remembered correctly. A year or two after Asami was born, her grandmother passed away, leaving all of their wealth for her mother, which now was Asami’s. She was glad that despite everything, her father didn’t sell the house.

The staff greeted them when they arrived. According to them, some people tried to burn the house down when Hiroshi’s connection to the Equalist revealed, but fortunately, Hiroshi paid the police enough money to protect the house, plus not everyone in Upper Ring really cared about what happened in Republic City, as long as they didn’t get drag into it. The house was smaller compared to the Sato Estate, but it feels more like home, warm, and full of love. They really took good care of it.

_“It’s a family plot,” Asami told her as she led Korra to the small hill just behind the estate. “But it’s only my mother and grandparents there.”_

_Because there’s nothing left of Hiroshi that they could bury._

_The grave was near a cliff, overlooking a river. There, laid in front of them were three headstones surrounded by jasmine trees._

_“Mother, sorry I took a long time to visit you,” Asami said as she placed her offering on each of the headstones. “And grandfather, grandmother, I’m sorry I didn’t visit you sooner.”_

_Korra bowed her head and sat on her knees, next to Asami, paying her respect. Korra thought that maybe it was better if she wasn’t here, it was Asami’s first time coming back here after almost a decade after all. But when she tried to leave, Asami stopped her._

_“You sure? I want to give you a moment alone with your family.”_

_Asami smiled and nodded her head. “You’re my family too, Korra. Come on, I want to introduce you to my mother.”_

_So Korra stayed there with Asami, they both stayed there until the sun almost set._

_Later that night, it was the first time Asami finally told her about her mother, about her childhood, about her father from a much simpler and happier_ _time. It wasn’t the first time Korra held Asami crying in her arms, she prayed that she would always be there for Asami for as long as Asami allowed her._

* * *

Korra thought she should blame Mako for making her worried like this; it was just a passing remark while he was reading a magazine while they were waiting for Wu to arrive, a wedding magazine of all things. Korra didn’t even know there’s one like that. Mako said something about some of the suits, the wedding venue, and all that, looks like being Wu’s personal bodyguard really broadened his horizon. Bolin joked how his brother changed from someone that couldn’t tell the difference between each clothing material to someone that could tell the difference between cufflinks. In his defense, Wu never shut up about clothes so some of his blabbers got stuck in his head.

“ _Man, wedding sure is expensive.”_

_“Since when do you care about weddings, Mako?”_

_“Not really. But when me and Bo were still kids, we used to sneak into someone’s wedding and try to steal some food from there.” Mako chuckled; it was rare for him to talk about his childhood memories. “Usually we hit the jackpot and we don’t have to worry about food for at least two or three days. Sometimes, well,” he shrugged. “We’re just glad we managed to escape before they bring us to the cops.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“I may not have any plans for a wedding real soon, but weddings will always have a special place in my heart.” He smiled softly, and then he playfully nudged Korra. “So when you and Asami tie the knot, you guys better hold a feast that could feed the entire Republic City, you hear me?”_

_Korra didn’t have time to respond because Wu already arrived._

But then again, Mako was right. They’ve been together for six years now; maybe it’s time to bring their relationship one step further. They should talk about it, right? Korra’s been thinking about it since the grand re-opening of the pro-bending tournament two years ago. There was something different about Asami that night, she looked so young, carefree, and happy. And Korra wanted to be the one that always made her feel happy and safe.

A week after the conversation with Mako, she made the necklace. She kept the necklace hidden inside the bag she used while traveling to the spirit world with Asami. She thought maybe she should tell her parents, proposing to someone is a big deal after all, and she knew how much her parents loved Asami. But then Asami took her to her mother’s grave, and Korra realized that maybe making the necklace was a bit selfish on her part, the necklace was the Water Tribe’s culture after all. What if Asami wanted a ring instead? Since ring exchange was more common in Republic City. That’s what runs through her mind while watching Asami cleaning up her mother’s jewelry box and she finds her mother’s wedding ring. A gold and silver ring with an engraving of the wedding date.

So, Korra began making the ring. Thinking it was a better way to propose since that’s the tradition here in Republic City, not to mention that’s how her parents married. Her first task was to find the material for it. At first, she wanted to buy the ring and maybe tweak it herself later, but if she went and bought a ring, it would surely become the talk of the town and she didn’t want Asami to find out about it. She couldn’t ask Bolin to buy for her too, he would ask so many questions and probably will tell Asami.

Master Katara offered the solution to her dilemma.

Every once in a while Master Katara would ask Korra’s help to train the new water benders. It’s not that she needed any help, but it was her way of checking up on Korra. Sure, Korra can say no, but she can’t. Not even when she was still that young hotheaded avatar. It feels wrong to say no to Master Katara, of all people. So, Korra agreed, and she always came when Master Katara asked for her assistance. And today was no difference, even though her mind was miles away.

_“Something on your mind, Korra?”_

_Korra jumped when she heard Master Katara’s voice from behind her. She rubbed her neck while avoiding Master Katara’s eyes. “Um, no, not really.”_

_Master Katara smiled and shook her head. “Korra, I thought you already know better than to lie to me.”_

_Ouch. Okay, that’s fair._

_Korra flinched. “Is that obvious, huh?”_

_Master Katara nodded._

_“Well, I, uhhh. I’ve been thinking about something.” Korra said, unsure how to proceed. She hasn't talked about this to anyone else (Naga didn’t count)._

_“Does this have anything to do with Asami and marriage?”_

_Korra gasped loudly. “How do you know?”_

_“Oh, Korra,” Master Katara sighed deeply, a small smile on her face. “You had the same look as Aang before he proposed to me.”_

_“I am?”_

_“Yes, a bundle of nervousness and jittery. Not even a meditation could calm him down,” Master Katara recalled with a distant look in her eyes._

_Well, no point in avoiding it anymore._

_“Yes. I want to propose Asami. But…”_

_“But?”_

_Korra sighed deeply before reaching for her pocket. Master Katara gasped softly when she saw the necklace, which Korra gave to her. “I made this a few months ago, not long after that, I started thinking that maybe it would be better if I gave her a ring instead since that’s how the people propose someone back at Republic City. But then that’s the problem since I can’t buy the ring, I mean I can but I’m afraid someone will see and people will start talking and–”_

_“So you didn’t have any ring yet?”_

_“No, not yet.”_

_Master Katara smiled, she gave the necklace back to Korra. “Come with me.”_

_“Master Katara?”_

_She didn’t wait for Korra to follow her back to her place._

_Every time Korra visited Master Katara’s place, it made her feel like she’s home. That no matter what, she would always be welcome here._

_“Now, wait here.” Master Katara said as she went to her room, leaving Korra sitting awkwardly in the kitchen, steaming hot mug in hand._

_No one was here, but Korra could hear the children’s voices playing outside. It didn’t take long for Master Katara to return, and she was carrying a small box, just like the one Asami’s mother had._

_“Now.” Master Katara sighed as she sat across Korra, the jewelry box sat heavily between their mugs. “When Aang proposed to me, he gave me the necklace,” she touched her betrothal necklace, smiling. “Oh, we were young back then, younger than you and Asami now, in fact. People are still questioning our leaderships; Aang, Zuko, even Suki, saying how we’re still kids, we know nothing about leading a nation. So people were trying to find anything that they can use against us.”_

_Realization dawned on Korra. “They… They criticized your marriage with Aang?”_

_Master Katara nodded. “Someone said that Aang didn’t care about the other nations’ culture, how he only cared about Water Tribe and Air Nomads.”_

_“But that’s… It’s a marriage between someone from Water Tribe and Air Nomads–“_

_“And Aang is the avatar. You were right, of course. It’s a marriage between someone from the Water Tribe and Air Nomads, and it’s not like other nations’ culture was eradicated, it’s still there. If anyone has the right to be angry about their culture, it’s Aang.” Master Katara smiled sadly. “But we know fighting with people like that would never end, we had to play by their rule. So, Aang proposed to me, again, by giving me a ring, just like Earth Kingdom’s culture. And courtesy to Zuko, we got married, again, at the Fire Nation Palace.”_

_“So you and Aang married twice?”_

_Master Katara laughed. “Yes, it’s weird as it sounds. Toph thinks it’s hilarious. But, we are willing to do anything to keep the peace we fought so hard to gain.”_

_“I didn’t know that.”_

_“No, the public didn’t know about my first marriage with Aang since we don’t make it into a big deal, only a small party here. And this happened just a few months after our wedding, so people assumed we haven’t held a wedding yet since it was busy months for us all.” Master Katara took the ring from the box. “This is the ring that Aang used to propose to me.”_

_And it was a beautiful gold ring with a small ruby in the middle._

_“I’m sure Asami would love this.”_

_“Master Katara, I can’t…”_

_But Master Katara ignored her and put the ring within Korra’s palm. “This ring united me and Aang, and now this ring will unite you and Asami.”_

_“Master Katara…”_

_“Now I think I understand why it happened, this is spirits’ way of helping you find the ring for Asami.”_

_“By making you married twice?”_

_Master Katara laughed. “Fate is funny like that.” She looked at Korra softly, still holding her hands. “This ring reminds me and Aang that we’re not alone in our fight, that we will always have our friends to help us. No matter how weird or bleak the situation is, they will always have our back. And hopefully, this ring will help you and Asami the same way it helped me and Aang.”_

_Korra looked up to Master Katara, smiling with teary eyes. “Thank you, Master Katara.”_

_“Just don’t forget to invite me to your wedding.”_

_Korra laughed in relief and hugged Master Katara tightly. “I won’t.”_

* * *

Korra groaned loudly and rubbed her forehead, the ring, and necklace she made for Asami felt so heavy inside her pocket. It’s been six months since she finished the ring, and two months since she always carried the ring and necklace everywhere she goes. She didn’t know why she did that, one day Korra just put them inside her pocket and she already lost count of how many times she almost passed out because she thought she lost them. Korra should’ve just kept them inside the bag, Asami would never find it.

Korra rubbed her tired face and flopped down on one of the sofas, Asami sure was late. Hopefully, she’s okay. Damn Varrick and his crazy ideas, it’s been years but it seems his idea was getting crazier and wilder every time Asami worked together with him. Korra still painfully remembers that day when Asami didn’t sleep for three days straight while Korra was away. Spirits, good thing she trusts her gut instinct and cut her trip short, otherwise Asami could probably spend a whole week without sleep.

Korra jumped in her seat when someone opened the door. She relaxed when Asami came. “Oh, I thought it was your secretary.”

Asami smiled apologetically as she locked the door, Korra patted the empty spot next to her.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. Varrick is getting on my nerves lately.”

“What’s his crazy idea this time?”

“Making a device that uses the sun as a source of energy to generate electricity.” Asami bent down to kiss Korra’s lips before sitting next to her. “Basically it’s like firebending, but instead of a person, it’s a machine. We already made the rough blueprint, probably will try to take another look next week since we still have like another three joined projects.”

“Well, if you never need a firebender, I’m at your disposal.”

Asami hummed and leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder. “What do you want to eat for dinner?”

Truth to be told, Korra was so nervous she didn’t even remember eating since this morning. She should eat something, right? But the nervousness in her system made her draw blank when thinking about what she wanted to eat, just thinking about eating made her nauseous. “Whatever you want to eat,” No, wait, Asami hated that kind of answer. “Uh, how about that restaurant near the park? I’m craving some meat.”

“Wait, let me see, I think they gave us the menu before.” Asami started digging through the piles of paper at the table. She cursed loudly while holding a blue map. “Oh, shit, I forgot to do my tax for this month.” Asami sighed loudly and burrowed her face into Korra’s arm. “Stupid Varrick and his stupid idea making me forget this.”

Ah, yes, taxes. It’s been a big debate whether or not Korra should do her taxes, but then again, no one really paid her? Avatar is pretty much a non-paying job, why would Korra torture herself with taxes? But then of course some idiot used this to attack her, and Asami comes to her defense, saying how she’s rich enough to pay Korra’s taxes as well, if, she challenged, someone actually pay Korra for her avatar duty, she’s ready to prepare the number on how much Korra’s salary should be. No markup, no anything, everything was based on impartial calculation. She even allowed someone else to come up with a reasonable number if people didn’t trust hers.

No one ever took up the challenge and Korra was still pretty much not paying taxes.

“I’m really glad I don’t have to fill out that confusing form,” Korra chuckled. Even someone as smart as Asami was still having a hard time doing the taxes. “But I kinda feel bad since I’m not paying?”

“Korra, I’m rich enough for both of us, don’t burden yourself with this. Plus, you’re the avatar, that should be more than enough.” Asami kissed Korra’s cheek. “Just because some rich people didn’t want to pay taxes, they think they could attack you for not doing it as well. Which one of you is actually out there and putting their lives to protect Republic City and the world anyway?”

Korra kissed her as a thank you.

“I heard President Zhu-Li is going to raise the tax for married couples?”

Asami hummed. “But only for rich people.”

“I wonder how it will affect you when we get married.” Korra closed her eyes right after she said that. Why, oh why, of all the things she could say to branch out the topic to marriage, she has to be talking about taxes? She hid her face behind her hands.

“I’m sure it won’t change much since… Wait, marriage?” Asami sat straighter; she turned around so that she could face Korra. “What?”

“Oh, spirits, please help me,” Korra mumbled.

“Korra?”

Korra sighed deeply, well no turning back now. _Raava, help me,_ Korra said to herself before kneeling down in front of Asami. “I, I have something to tell you.”

“Okay?” Asami was confused but she’s smiling.

“And you know I’m not really good at talking, okay. So, please, bear with me.”

“Korra, honey, you’re making me nervous.”

“We didn’t start on the right foot,” Korra began, earning a good hearty laugh from Asami. “I was jealous of you and well a little bit angry because of how perfect you are.”

“Korra, I’m not…”

“Shhh, let me finish?”

Asami nodded, there was something with the way she was looking at Korra, it was something new but familiar at the same time, Korra’s heart beat faster. Oh man, now her hands were sweating. She wiped it on her trouser.

“Okay, just…” Korra took a deep breath. “I never had any friends before, so when we finally, officially, became friends, it was one of the happiest days in my life.”

“Really?” Asami whispered softly as if she didn’t believe what she just heard.

“Yes, and I was so afraid and nervous that I would ruin our friendship.” Korra reached Asami’s hands. “Which I did.”

“Korra, you’re not…”

They’ve been going down this road many times, talking about that time when Korra disappeared. She already knew what Asami said, but she had to say this. “I know you would say that I didn’t ruin our friendship, but I did. And you were right, I do need some time for myself, and I’m so grateful for you for giving me that time, for welcoming me back with open arms.”

“Korra, you’re my best friend, and I know what you’ve been through, there’s no way I wouldn’t want you back.”

“You know, at first I was so confused with my feelings for you. I thought that hey, maybe it just because I never had any girl friend before so that’s why I feel so funny around you.”

“Oh, you’re feeling funny, huh?”

Korra pouted. “Asami.”

Asami giggled and kissed the pout away. “I’m sorry, please continue.”

“But I was afraid that you didn’t feel the same way.” Korra took a deep breath to calm herself. “Do you remember that time when we visited Iroh for the first time?”

“Of course, he beat me in Pai Sho.” Asami said with pride, well it’s not like everyone could say they meet with General Iroh and lose to him at Pai Sho nowadays.

“You were so young and happy even though Uncle Iroh beat you, and that was the moment when I realized that I like you, that I want us to be more than just friends.” She squeezed Asami’s hand. “I’m really glad I had the courage to tell you how I truly feel.”

“I’m glad you finally told me, Korra.”

“Thank you, for waiting for me.” Korra kissed the back of Asami’s hand. “And now,” she sighed deeply. “Now I want to tell you something.”

Before Asami could say anything, Korra took the necklace from her pocket, making Asami gasp.

“Korra?”

“Remember that night after the grand re-opening of the pro-bending tournament?”

“Of course,” Asami whispered softly, her lips quivering.

“After everyone left and there’s only the two of us there, you challenged me to a duel.” They both chuckled at the memory. “You keep saying that I was letting you win, but that’s not true, you beat me fair and square, because you are that strong.”

“Well, I have a good teacher.” Asami chuckled.

“When you pin me down, I saw how happy you really are. So happy and carefree, and I want to see that expression on your face for every day in my life. And I’d wish I could be the reason for it.”

“You are, Korra, you are.”

“So I made this necklace.” Korra opened up Asami’s palm and put it there gently. “And I was trying to find the right moment to propose, and I think it was the spirits’ way of telling me to wait, because…” she took the ring this time. “And then when we went to your mother’s grave, I feel like I understand why I couldn’t find the right moment to do it.”

“Korra, did you make both the necklace and the ring?”

“No, not the ring. It was Master Katara’s.”

“Huh?”

Korra put the ring next to the necklace on Asami’s palm. “Did you know that Aang and Master Katara actually married twice?”

“What? No way!” Asami laughed. “Really?”

“Yeah. Aang proposed to Master Katara with this ring. And now,” Korra looked up. “I’m proposing to you with this, Asami.”

“Oh, Korra.” Asami was crying, she touched Korra’s cheek with her left hand.

“You’re smart, brave, and you can kick my ass, no question there,” Korra laughed, trying to mask her nervousness. “You’re not afraid to call me out when I did something wrong, you’re always there to help me become a better person, you always remind me that I’m more than just the avatar, that I am my own person. You give me comfort, you give me hope, you taught me so much, you taught me that it’s okay to ask for help. And most of all, you taught me how to love. I love you, so much. And, uh…” She rubbed the back of her neck. “At first I wanted to propose to you with the necklace, you know, but then we saw your mother’s wedding ring, and I thought that maybe you wanted a ring instead.”

“And that’s why you gave me both?”

Korra laughed and nodded.

But then Asami stood up and walked away from the couch and Korra never felt this devastated before. She feels like someone just pushed her into the ocean in the middle of the night. “Asami, what…”

“I also have something to tell you,” she said as she opened her desk drawer.

Korra gasped when she saw it.

A Water Tribe betrothal necklace and a ring nestled nicely on Asami’s palm, the soft glow from the outside world glinting slightly on the surface of the jewelry.

“Asami?”

“I made two as well because I don’t know which one you would like,” Asami laughed nervously.

Korra could only blink as she watched Asami return, kneeling next to her. She laid her necklace and ring next to Korra’s. She held Korra’s hands. “I was planning to propose to you today, actually.”

“Really? You want to marry me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Asami asked back. “Korra,” she took Korra’s hands. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are brave, strong, and the most selfless person I ever knew. You always drive me to be better, your unique take on the world taught me there’s so much more in this world that I didn’t know, and it’s okay to not know something, and that’s why we keep learning every day. And every day,” Asami took the ring and put it on Korra’s palm. “Every day I found a new reason to fall in love with you all over again. And most of all, you taught me that it’s okay to slow down every once in a while and enjoy life. We deserve to enjoy the beauty of the world we fought so hard to protect.”

Korra, not knowing what to say, hugged Asami as tightly as she could and cried. It didn’t take long for Asami to hug her back and cried as well.

They didn’t know how long time had passed. For Korra, it felt like time never moved yet she craved more time. Asami always does that to her, ever since they knew each other. Maybe at first her reason was petty, she thought if she had more time with Asami, she could show her that she’s better, but as time passed, Korra’s reason began to shift until it was for a different reason entirely.

“I love you,” Korra whispered softly against Asami’s lips.

“And I love you too,” Asami kissed her back. “But you haven’t answered my proposal yet.”

Korra was smiling that dopey grin of hers. “What? Oh yeah! Wait, you haven’t answered mine!”

“Yes, Korra, I want to marry you.” Asami wiggled her finger. “Put the ring for me?”

With trembling hands, Korra slipped the ring into Asami’s finger. “Oh wow, it fits!”

“You didn’t adjust the size?”

“No, I swear I didn’t do anything. Huh, what are the odds.” Korra grinned, but then it dropped when she saw Asami raised her eyebrow. “What? Huh? Oh! Yes, I want to marry you as well, Asami.”

Asami smirked and told Korra to turn around so she could put the necklace on Korra.

“It’s beautiful,” Korra said in awe.

“I’m glad you love it. It took me almost five months to finish it.” Asami said as she touched the necklace.

“When was it?”

“Hm?”

“When you, well, I mean…”

“When I know that I want to marry you?”

“Yes.” Korra blushed.

“Remember that day, our third year of anniversary?” Korra nodded. “We both were so tired we practically couldn’t move, but you reminded us to eat. Well, I mean your stomach growled.” Asami chuckled and Korra used the sofa pillow to hide her face. “It sounds silly, I know. But ever since I was a kid, me and my dad were both always so busy with our own world that sometimes eating together is a luxury for us. You know, sit together and eat dinner, talk about our day and all that. So you, always reminding me to eat, that’s what makes me love you even more.”

“I will always remind you to eat, Asami,” Korra said before she kissed the ring on Asami’s finger. “But now I’m really worried about married tax though.”

Asami laughed loudly, making Korra pouted. But it’s okay, as long as they’re together, they could face everything. Even taxes!

Korra smiled softly before she kissed Asami one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry about the whole tax thing. I don't know why but I was thinking "what should korra talk about before talking about marriage? hey, didn't they have taxes for married couple?" and the whole thing about Aang and Katara married twice. Was that weird? idk man
> 
> Me, listening to potential breakup song while writing the fic, but tune in dearly beloved while writing the proposal scene. Dearly beloved is just *chef kiss*. Also, god, I really couldn't write proper timeflow(?). Oh yeah, here have gazillion of flashbacks!
> 
> Anyway, if you like my writing, please check out my [tumblr](https://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/) for more. Thank you for reading and have a very pleasant day


End file.
